


A Fic About Kevin, What?

by CoolDoggo21



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo21/pseuds/CoolDoggo21
Summary: A One-Shot comfort Fic about Steven calling Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Fic About Kevin, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey FYI my other Fic is not dead, I just suck.

It was almost three in the morning. Steven stared at Connie’s contact on his phone, but it might as well been turned off. He couldn’t call her now just to talk about his problems. But he couldn’t bring himself to put the phone down either. After today’s outburst he had to talk to someone, anyone, or else it felt like he would rot from the inside-out. Really, he had already been feeling like that.

He started to scroll through all of his contacts. Who could he talk to? Everyone he knew was either directly or very closely involved in the problems themselves. One of the downsides to living in a small town, apparently. He kept scrolling until he saw one contact that he forgot was even in his phone, the only one with a thumbs-down emoji next to it.

Kevin. He didn’t know why he tapped “call,” he hadn’t even talked to Kevin for years. Their last exchange was some awkward small talk about how he was leaving to go to college soon. Steven really couldn’t tell if he wanted Kevin to answer the call or not. In either case, he wasn’t ready when Kevin eventually did answer.

“Uh, hey?” Kevin greeted, obviously confused.

“Hey, Kevin.” Why was he doing this? He should just hang up.

“Oh, Steven. Didn’t know this was your number.”

“Yup, It’s me” He missed his chance. If he had hug up earlier then-

“So, uh, what do you want?” He said still confused.

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how college life is, Connie will be going in a few years.” Great, that’s great, you can salvage this conversation. That was a completely normal thing to say.

“Well, I’ve been doing lots of partying. Just left one a few minutes ago.” Kevin was no longer confused and talked as if he was talking to any of his friends. 

“Partying? I thought you said you going there to study law, shouldn’t you be studying?” Steven said coyly, happy to take the focus away from himself.

“Heh, nothing can keep Kevin from partying!” Kevin said as boldly as if it were his tagline.

Steven was about to comment when Kevin interrupted.

“But yo, why did you call me. No one calls at three a.m. just to say hey. They call when they need something.” To Steven’s surprise, there was no animosity in his voice.

Kevin continued, “And I know your not a fan of me, so you must really be desperate if your calling me.”

Steven stayed silent for a while, trying to find a way to phrase it.

“Well, I would just like your opinion on something.”

“…And that is?”

Steven eventually settled for saying, “I’m not sure if my problems are just normal teenage problems and I’m just overreacting, or if they’re specific to me and-”

“It’s you.” Kevin said dryly.

Steven wasn’t expecting that. “Wh- what?”

“Steven, I don’t know the whole story of your life, I just know vague bits that I was told. But from what I heard, you were apparently trained to be the savior of the world when you were a kid? That’s gotta do something to a kids head.”

Steven got irritated by that. “N-no! It doesn’t have anything to do with my m-, with-, I have other problems too.”

“Alright, sheesh, what are these ‘other problems.’“ Kevin said, matching Steven’s irritation.

Steven didn’t even notice he had turned pink in his rage. In an effort to prove Kevin wrong he listed all of the problems he was to scared to tell anyone.

“For starters, I always feel like I need to help others, like if I don’t then I’m failing them. And I don’t like that all my friends are moving on to other things without me. Without them I feel like I don’t even know who I am. And for some reason I can’t tell any of this to anyone because then I’ll be a burden to them when I should be the one helping them!”

Then there was silence. All of Steven’s anger was immediately replaced with regret. He almost ended the call until Kevin spoke again.

“Wait, are you kidding me?” Kevin said with annoyance and realization.

“What?”

“You said it wasn’t about being raised to save the world, but that’s what all your problems are about! They all have to do with you ‘needing’ to help others, and not accepting any help, because you’ve been made to think that’s how it should be!” Kevin ranted as if this was an obvious fact, and Steven wondered if it was.

“Well, what do you suggest I do about that?” Steven said, hoping to stump him and ‘win’ or to get an actual solution.

“I don’t know, go to a therapist or something.” Kevin said, obviously not liking this phone call anymore.

Steven spoke quickly and defensive, “A therapist? I don’t need a therapist, why would I need to-”

“Oh shut up! Just put aside your whole ‘not letting anyone help me’ thing for one minute. There’s no shame in admitting you have a problem and seeing a professional about it.”

That kind of speech from Kevin struck Steven as Being odd. “Have you been to a therapist?”

Kevin became flustered. “N-, well, yeah. But I don’t like to talk about it, that’s a part of me I’d like to leave in the past.”

“But what about there being no shame in admitting your problems, hmm?” Steven knew he had no ground to stand on here, but he couldn’t not point out that contradiction.

“That’s different, I already dealt with my problem and I have a professional who can back me up on that. Seriously whatever it is, just see a therapist about it. They can help and I’m sure your family would love to get you that help, more than my family did at least.” Kevin added that last bit under his breath, so Steven decided not to acknowledge it.

“Ok, I’ll try to talk to them about doing that.” Steven didn’t know if he was telling the truth, but he could at least tell Kevin he would try.

“Good, and I think you should try talking to your dad about it first. You seem to have a good relationship with him and I’m not so sure your alien aunt whoevers would understand. And make sure you do it tomorrow, if you put it off once then you may never get around to doing it. Trust me.”

Steven didn’t much mind the ignorance towards the Gems because it was done with good intentions towards himself. Though he did think it was time for this call to end. “Alright, thanks for the advice Kevin. I needed it. Sorry for calling so late”

“Your welcome dude. And don’t be sorry, there’s no way a guy like me wouldn’t be up at this hour.”

“Of course, you’d usually be partying at a time like this.” Steven said playfully

“Dang right I would.” He responded in kind. “Oh and, uh, if you ever need any more advice from an adult in their mid twenties, feel free to call, or shoot me a text. Preferably a text.” Kevin tried to make to make it not awkward, but it definitely was. Steven knew any kind of supportive words from Kevin would be, but they were still nice to hear.

“Will do. I should be getting to bed now, see ya Kevin.” Steven said, hoping it didn’t sound rude.

“See ya Steven.” Kevin replied without any animosity.

And then the call ended. He still didn’t know why he called Kevin. He didn’t know why the rotting feeling in his stomach had gone away, but he was sure glad it did. And although Steven was still left in the silence of his empty bedroom, it didn’t feel as empty as it did before.


End file.
